A manipulator for positioning a test head usually has several translational and rotational degrees of freedom in thus being suitable for precisely positioning the test head three-dimensionally. This is why such a manipulator finds application, as a rule, in testing electronic devices, such as for example ICs or wafers. To permit testing proper functioning of the electronic devices it is necessary that the relatively heavy test head is precisely docked at a testing device. The testing device, for example a component handler or wafer tester furnishes the electronic devices to be tested by the test head. Obtaining a genuine result in testing electronic devices requires precise docking of the test head at the testing device, it being for this reason that precisely and smoothly locating the manipulator positioning the test head is mandatory.
DE 101 32 489 A1 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety describes a manipulator excelling by exactly reproducible motion of the test head. This is primarily due to the manipulator being provided with means for three-dimensionally positioning the test head, comprising articulated arms pivotable in the horizontal plane. The articulated arms are coupled to slides for travelling in the horizontal direction so that any motion of the test head can be split into a translational motion of the slides and a rotational motion of the articulated arms in thus achieving a reproducible location of the positioning means in ensuring reliably correct positioning of the test head.